Hot or cold
by Marinaas
Summary: Nami não sabia explicar o motivo daquela mudança de temperatura absurda. Na verdade, ela sabia, mas não desejava acreditar.


**Disclaimer**: One Piece não é meu. Se fosse, Vivi estaria na tripulação.

**Rated**: K

**Avisos**: Como eu amo Zoro e Nami. Eles são perfeitos demais. Escrevi essa fanfic baseada na chegada da tripulação a Ilha de Drum. Todos suportando um frio rigoroso, enquanto o Zoro exercitava-se sem camisa _ui ui_. _Vem brincar de espadachim na minha cama, SEU LINDO! _Ignorem a frase anterior, se possível. Espero que gostem.

Então, boa leitura!

* * *

A tripulação de Luffy encontrava-se hospedada na residência de Doctorine devido a insistência de Chopper e ao estado debilitado de Sanji, o qual sofrera graves fraturas após um discussão com a doutora. A jovem de apenas cento e trinta e nove anos cedeu aos pedidos de sua fiel rena, decretando que o aposento o qual Nami repousava, fosse isolado para a breve recuperação da mesma.

A navegadora contemplava o céu escuro e as estrelas, questionando-se como havia parado naquela loucura que vivenciava dia após dia. Preocupava-se com o rumo de sua vida diante a esta aventura que consentira em fazer parte. O problema de Vivi também pairava sobre sua mente e devido a isso deveria partir rapidamente em direção a Alabasta.

O vento gélido tocava a face da ruiva, fazendo-a depositar suas mãos em seu bolso aconchegante do casaco de lã. A mudança climática era algo que simplesmente incomodava-a na Grand Line. Desde que desembarcaram a Ilha de Drum, seu corpo não parara de tremelicar nenhum instante! Amaldiçoou o clima, dirimindo finalmente, descansar em sua cama confortável e quentinha.

Rumou em direção ao quarto. Retirou a chave de seu bolso, adentrando no aposento logo em seguida. A face incrédula da ruiva mostrou-se em evidência ao notar que sua cama já estava ocupada.

_Zoro._

Nami sentiu uma extrema vontade de estrangular o espadachim. Questionou-se o motivo do mesmo estar situado confortavelmente em um móvel o qual não lhe pertencia.

**xx**

_- Zoro, acorde!_

_- Agora não, mãe..._

_A navegadora apertou os punhos. Mãe? Era isso que ele ousou dizer?_

_- ACORDE, IDIOTA!_

_Berrou proximamente ao ouvido do esverdeado, fazendo-o levantar-se exalando mal humor._

_- Não precisava disso, maldita! - ele repreendeu irritado._

_- Claro que precisava! Você não acorda por nada! Pensávamos até que estivesse morto... - sorriu discretamente. Até que não seria uma má ideia._

_- Quando eu morrer, não quero obter o desprazer de encarar sua face de bruxa!_

_- Sei... agora pare com o escândalo! Leve essas roupas para o meu quarto! Sanji-kun dobrou-as, agora faca algo prestativo e guarde-as! - ordenou entregando uma pilha de pecas ao espadachim._

_- Eu ainda vou matá-la! - murmurou afastando-se da navegadora, murmurando insultos para a mesma._

**xx**

Rumou para sua cama lamentando-se da tarefa que havia ordenado ao esverdeado. _Maldita hora em que fora designar uma tarefa para aquele idiota!_ Olhou para o mesmo estirado em sua cama. Ele estava utilizando seu cobertor e isso era algo_ imperdoável_.

Berrou próximo ao seu ouvido como fizera pela manhã, agarrando-o pelos ombros e sacudindo os mesmos. Zoro era um homem robusto e toda forca que Nami depositou em seu corpo para removê-lo não fora eficaz, permitindo que ela caísse e deixasse-o intacto. Definitivamente, ele adquiriu um grande problema.

A navegadora compreendia que despertar aquele idiota era praticamente uma missão impossível. Porém, simplesmente não permitiria que aquele intruso desfrutasse de sua cama confortabilíssima, enquanto ela passava um frio rigoroso.

Levou o zíper de seu casaco para cima deixando a gola lhe cobrir o pescoço. Encarou o corpo do Roronoa confortável, desejando imensamente que alguma tragédia que lhe tirasse a vida acontecesse com o mesmo. Mas se caso ocorresse, de quem extorquiria seus amados berries? Concluiu que o melhor a se fazer era deixá-lo viver.

Permitiu contemplar com minucia cada traco do abdômen meticulosamente trabalhado do espadachim. Nami não era hipócrita e admitia o quanto aquele idiota era extremamente sexy. Culpou-se por permanecer analisando-o demasiadamente, porém os pontos de ferimentos sobre o braco extenso, o qual parecia ter sido esculpidos perfeitamente para ela, não deixavam-na sossegada. Aquele perfume inebriante que emanava do esverdeado mesclado com o aroma de saquê que Zoro não largava, provocava um efeito indescritível e deliberadamente _incômodo_ na navegadora. Sentiu o calor percorre-lhe a espinha ao reparar que a bermuda costumeira do espadachim estava um pouco abaixo do normal, permitindo uma visão completa de seu tórax e um_ inicio de um caminho proibido extremamente convidativo_.

Retirou o casaco. Era _insuportável_ o calor que agora predominava no ambiente.

- Não pode ser... estou ficando louca!

Ela não reconheceria facilmente a origem de tamanha quentura. Afinal, o esverdeado não podia ser tão excitante e ao mesmo tempo tão idiota. Ele importunava-a apenas pelo fato de dormir!

Por fim, definiu tomar alguma posição sobre em sua cama. Não conseguiu arrancá-lo do móvel e nem acordá-lo aos berros. Cogitou a possibilidade de descansar no chão ou caminhar ao quarto de Vivi, mas não o faria, visto que aquele quarto era dela e Zoro que deveria retirar-se.

Após intentar diversas possibilidades em arrancá-lo do local sem matá-lo, deitou-se próximo ao mesmo. Caso ele ficasse desconfortável, acordaria rapidamente e ausentaria-se do quarto.

Repentinamente o esverdeado moveu-se para esquerda, lado o qual Nami havia aconchegado-se. Depositou seu braco sobre o corpo da ruiva deixando-a sem ação.

- Que abusado! - resmungou aborrecida.

Ela poderia afirmar claramente que sua face estava enrubescida. Ficara perplexa de algum jeito, pois não lembrava-se de algum homem tê-la deixado completamente desconcertada.

Encarou o teto momentaneamente e o frio já não a incomodava mais. Fechou os olhos imaginando formas de estrangular aquele espadachim idiota no dia seguinte. Era inadmissível concordar, porém o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu era algo _deliciosamente_ confortante. Desconhecia o motivo, apenas aproximou-se ainda mais do corpo dele, cobrindo-se com seus bracos. _Até ele que detinha utilidades para algumas coisas._

Sorriu tímida. Era curioso o sentimento que ela obtinha em relação ao Roronoa. Ao mesmo tempo que gostaria de estrangulá-lo, desejava agradecê-lo, pois até do frio ele a protegia.

Após longos minutos a navegadora adormeceu.

O espadachim sorriu discretamente, abracando-a.

Quem disse que ele de fato estava dormindo? Não importava. Pelo menos agora não.

* * *

**Notas**: Gostaram? Deixem review, please *-*


End file.
